Tom Sawyer (2000 film)
| music = Nick Glennie-Smith Mark Watters | studio = MGM Animation MGM Family Entertainment Dino De Laurentiis Company Wang Film Productions | distributor = MGM Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States Taiwan | language = English }}Tom Sawyer'' is an Taiwanese-American animated musical comedy film directed by Jean-Claude Van Damme and Phil Mendez. Released direct-to-video on April 4, 2000, the film was produced by MGM Animation and Dino De Laurentiis Company and animated overseas by Wang Film Productions. It is an adaptation of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, with a cast of anthropomorphic animals instead of humans. The characters' voices are generally performed by country music singers. Plot Tom Sawyer and his half-brother Sid are on their way to school when they see Huckleberry Finn fishing. Tom skips school to join Huck, but changes his mind after he sees Becky Thatcher. He tries to sneak into class, but Sid snitches on him to the teacher, Mr. Dobbins. Tom is made to sit with the girls, which he actually likes since he's able to sit next to Becky. He is also sat beside Amy Lawrence, a friend to whom he became "engaged". She still has romantic feelings for him but he is too transfixed by Becky to notice. Tom's pet frog Rebel then disrupts the class, meaning they are given early dismissal. On the way home from school, during the musical number "Hook, Line and Sinker", Tom tries multiple times to steal a kiss from Becky, but is thwarted each time by her father, Judge Thatcher. The next day, as Tom is about to go fishing with his friends, Aunt Polly makes him paint the house as punishment for what happened at school. Tom, however, gets his friends to paint the house for him instead. That night, when Tom and Huck go treasure hunting, they find Injurin' Joe and his friend Mutt Potter uncovering a chest of gold. Deputy Bean, who is visiting his wife's grave, discovers Joe and Mutt. As the boys watch from behind a tombstone, Joe brutally murders Bean who tried to hit him with a shovel, frames Mutt and captures Rebel. Tom knows that Joe can track him down through Rebel, so he and Huck make a pact never to tell anyone what they have seen. The next day, at school Becky accidentally spills ink on test results. Amy is so happy because she wants to cheat Becky, but Tom takes the blame, for which he receives a thrashing with a ruler by Mr. Dobbins. After school, Tom becomes "engaged" to Becky, before a musical number by Becky and Amy, "One Dream", where the two individually express their shared love for Tom. He then admits he did the same with Amy, causing Becky to call off the engagement. Tom and Huck visit Mutt, who is on death row. They try to get him to remember Injurin' Joe murdering Bean, but Mutt doesn't remember. Joe meanwhile finds Tom and Huck, but they escape on a raft. They celebrate their survival and friendship with a musical number, "Friends for Life". When Tom and Huck return to town, they learn that the townspeople are mourning their deaths, believing the boys to have drowned. They disrupt the service, showing up at their own funeral, and are welcomed back. Amy, wanting to make Becky more upset at Tom, kisses Tom in front of Becky making her believe that Tom has chosen Amy over her and leaves before Tom can get a chance to explain, leaving him heartbroken. Judge Thatcher sentences Mutt to be hanged, but Huck and Tom testify against Joe at the last minute. Joe goes after Tom and Huck but fails and is pulled away by a river, while Mutt is freed and the boys are hailed as heroes. During the celebration, after making up with Tom, Becky talks Tom into exploring a cave. Amy follows them. Tom and Becky go into a cave and Tom says to Becky that she is the prettiest girl who he ever seen. That made Amy very sad and she stopped to follow Tom and Becky. They get lost and Becky begins to lose hope to finding the exit. Tom sings a number, "Light at the End of the Tunnel" to try and reassure her that they will find a way out. Instead of finding an exit, they find treasure—and Joe. Meanwhile, the townspeople notice Tom and Becky missing and Amy, who saw Tom and Becky go into the cave, reveals where they are. The townspeople go to look for them in the cave. With Huck's help, Tom subdues Joe, causing a rockfall which kills Joe, and is reunited with the townspeople and Aunt Polly. In the end Amy becomes Huck's girlfriend (after being impressed with how he assisted Tom against Joe) and Becky becomes Tom's girlfriend. Amy is no more jealous of Becky. The next day, Sid again tries to snitch on Tom, but it backfires, as Aunt Polly makes Sid paint the house instead of Tom. The movie ends with Tom, Becky, Huck and Amy having a picnic, during which Tom shows the others a gold coin and tells them about another treasure hunt. Cast *Rhett Akins as Tom Sawyer *Mark Wills as Huckleberry Finn *Hynden Walch as Becky Thatcher (speaking) *Lee Ann Womack as Becky Thatcher (singing) *Clea Lewis as Amy Lawrence (speaking) *Alecia Elliott as Amy Lawrence (singing) *Betty White as Aunt Polly *Dean Haglund as Sid *Richard Kind as Mr. Dobbins *Hank Williams Jr. and Kevin Michael Richardson as Injurin' Joe *Don Knotts as Mutt Potter *Waylon Jennings as Judge Thatcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Rebel the Frog *Pat Corley as Sheriff McGee *Marty Stuart as Reverend *Thom Adcox as Deputy Bean Additional Voices *Sheryl Bernstein *Jennifer Hale *David Kaufman *Gregg Berger *Mary Kay Bergman *Carol Bach y Rita *Laura Bailey *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Kirk Thornton *Travis Willingham *Frank Welker Character comparisons to original Broadcast The film was premiered in Turkey on Disney XD. The film was broadcast in the UK on Cartoon Network. The film was broadcast in Netherlands on Disney XD. Soundtrack All songs written by Burt Bacharach and Tim Rice except "Light at the End of the Tunnel" written by Nick Glennie-Smith, Don Black, Carole Bayer Sager and Diane Warren. *"Leave Your Love Light On" - Marty Stuart with Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Carmen Twillie, Susan Stevens Logan, Bobbi Page and Andrea Robinson *"Can't Keep a Country Boy Down" - Charlie Daniels and Bryan Adams *"Hook, Line, and Sinker" - Mark Nesler *"Houseboat Painting Song" *"One Dream" - Lee Ann Womack/Alecia Elliott *"Friends for Life" - Rhett Akins/Mark Wilis *"Light at the End of the Tunnel"/Reprise - Bryan White/Rebecca Lynn Howard/Rhett Akins/Lee Ann Womack *"Never, Ever, and Forever" - Lee Ann Womack/Mark Willis Production The film was produced by MGM Animation, who were also responsible for All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and Babes in Toyland. While the pre-production and post-production processes are based in the United States, it was animated by Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan. The film was not given a theatrical release but was direct-to-video. Critical reception Harlene Ellin of The Chicago Tribune gave a negative review, saying that it "strayed too far from Twain." An uncredited review in the Wichita Eagle was also unfavorable, calling it a "shallow" interpretation of Twain's work. References External links * * Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Animated musical films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films based on The Adventures of Tom Sawyer Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Jean-Claude Van Damme Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Caroline Thompson Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by Gordon Goodwin Category:Musicals by Tim Rice Category:Musicals by Burt Bacharach and Tim Rice Category:Musicals by Nick Glennie-Smith and Don Black